Len Kagamine AKA Boy Shota AKA Spice
by ThePinkHedgehog
Summary: I just plain don't get it. The first thing that ticks me off about him is that he's a pompous, inconsiderate, panty snatching, sex hungry sadist. He's Tokyo's sweetheart and everybody loves him because he prances around stage singing like the Shota-con
1. Words that Fight

**Hatusne Miku**...the beautiful singer that resembles a lovely princess in every geek-Otaku's heart.

**Meiko** the tough, daring, and some times drunk dancer will rock you're world so hard you'll be soar in placed you never felt.

** Kaito,** a peaceful, charming, and beautiful man that sings gorgeously and sometimes forgets the difference between right and left.

**Megurine Luka**, a gorgeous warrior princess wih brains, voice, bodice, and a strong love of Tuna...and spinning. (haha, Double Lariat reference...I suck at jokes btw_)

**Rin Kagamine**, an adorable singing ball of fun energy with a dark side.

**Gakupo**, a vocaloid just barely making it into the buisness with his good looks and some times hot headed views.

**Neru Akita**...(the blond pony-tailed chick...for those who don't know her :0).

A girl who's emotions, mind, and even voice is hidden deep within her heart, and occasionaly...cell phone. This girl will have you running for the sound of a conversation anywhere.

Now, now, now I know what you're thinking (you crazy ass fangirls).  
What about Len?, the cutest shota-boy, the most hottest singer, the best Vocaloid there is...well...if you'll let me finish I'll get to him.

**...Len Kagamine-**Younger Twin reflectant of Rin Kagamine.

His favorite fruit is banana, he sings of love, tragedy, road-rollers, and waiting for the right love of his life.

He's sweet to children, plants flowers,and loves his sister and fellow thats the Len Kagamine fans see.

The Len Kagamine that_ I see_ is a sick, sadistic, playboy, panty snatching, jerk who hates to lift a fucking finger.

And I should damn well know, I'm his servent-...no wait...no i'm his slave...wait that's not it...whoops sorry I'm his secretary.  
A male one at that, I'm sick and tired of people telling me that being a secratery is a females job...well males can do it too!.

And thats not all I do, I handle catering events for all of the Vocaloids, I

even sometimes stay up late tailering their damn outfits.

I critique their singing, I arrange their flights, their meals, and where they have their concerts.  
Sounds like a managers job right?, well I wish I had the salary of one...but whatever though...I mean if that's what it takes to make it big then let it be.

* * *

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING JUST THE STORAY IDEA AND MY OC

AGES-

LEN=16 RIN=16 MIKU=19 MEIKO=21 KAITO= 20 GAKUPO= 21 MEGURINE LUKA= 20

NERU AKITA= 19


	2. Kagamine Boy Ass

ehh not my best ill do betta next chappy ^3^  
Disclaimer: I OWN NADA EXCEPT THE IDEA AND HOSHI MAH OC

* * *

Alright...well now that my rant is over I guess I might as well introduce myself.  
My name is Hoshi which literaly meaning Star.

I am the youngest to graduate college...at age sixteen (and a half).  
I am half Japanese and Half American.  
My mother died while giving birth to me...my father...wasn't to fazed, but if he was I never noticed it, (he wasn't around much).

I am the youngest out of six step-brothers (not counting me).  
I stick out like a sore thumb, I'm pretty short for my age, I have longish brown hair that curls and sometimes covers my eyes which by the way are green. All of my brothers look completely different and are older. They work in my fathers line of business

I, on the other hand want to be a painter...but until then I work in the line of business, and got a job that'll look perfect on my record, and once I get enough money I'm going to start doing what I want to do.

But...until then...I work for Len Kagamine as his Secratary.  
And fuck my blood pressure has never been this high...in fact right now I feel a heart attack coming Oh...wait no...hold on...thats not a heart aattack...it's-

"HOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!".

Crap...I grimanced knocking coffee over on my shirt.  
owww, hot, hot, hot.  
I turnt around and stood up just in time for my door to swing open and knock me flat on my butt.  
ouch...

"HOSHI!-"

"..."

Len took a deep breath, his face tinted a light shade of angry red.

"...Hoshi...can you explain to me why the song I am going to sing in concert is another duet with my sister? ."

I sighed, crap.  
These kinds of things were always bugging Len I honestly don't know why either, him and his sister seem to always be getting along fine.

"Look Len this is you're first concert, and opening up with you singing with you're sister is going to be like you're debut into you're own music.".

Len's angry eyes seemed to be thinking, his face remained impassive...whoa...the hell am I saying? His face remained impassive...what am I a poet?.

Len shrugged, "fine I guess I can handle that..."

I sighed in relief, thank God he took that better then I thought he would-

"But you know what you could do for me...".  
Len paused and knelt in front of me.

the heck...?

I scooted back bumping my head against the desk.  
Len grabbed a hold of my red tie licking the part that was drenched in coffee.  
0.0

Len made a face, "I hate coffe, next time spill something sweeter on you ;p".

0.0

"LEN!, WE NEED YOU ON SET FOR REHEARSEL!".

Len smiled and stood up, the shot-acon like face was back up.

"Coming Oniii!".

Yah see! what'd I tell you, he's an evil little perv right?...RIGHT?.  
AGH.  
This mornin, you know what I wake up to? huh, do you!.

=-FlashBack-=

zzzzzZZ  
Zzzz  
….zzz zz zz,...

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I shot up and slammed my alarm clock.

ugh...today is not a good day X-X.

Ding Dong.

I sniffled and made my way to the door.

"Who is it"?.

….

eh. I opened the door and found a pile of paperwork...why...T^T.

=-=-PRESENT-=-=-  
Now I know it may not seem like much but come on.  
ARG.

-

"Hoshi!".

I blinked and quickly stood up blushing a bit.  
"M-miss Miku, sorry I didn't hear you come in".

Miku laughed, "Hoshi! you're the cutest...now I need to ask you something".

Well she certainly didn't hesitate . and just for the record, I'm going to say his I do not!...have a crush on Hatsune Miku, but she's just so princessy it's hard to resist to anything she says. So therefore, when I answered yes to this I wasn't quite thinking...just for the record.

"Will you help me and Luka with the costume fittings :3".

"Of course! I'd love to!".

"Really!, thats perfect, Len and Rin are busy so we need somebody to be fitted in their place and you're about both their sizes!"

:D

T_T...of course. 


	3. Fake

Now...I'm not about to get into the whole outfit fittings but lets just say, the job is done alright?...*shudder*.

Briinnnggg

I sighed and picked up the phone, eating a piece of pocky.

"Mosh, Moshii-"

"Hoshi, dad needs us all at a meeting tomorrow".

I choked, coughing. My face turning red I took a deep breath, then cleaered my throte.

"...W-what"?.

"God Hoshi, just be there.".

'Click'.

Ehhhh...this sucks. I yawned and walked over to my bed collapsing.  
I rolled over and pulled my soft yellow pillow to my face. I yawned.

…..

…..

O.O

I don't...have a yellow pillow...the hell?.  
I sat up and looked at it.  
L.K was written on the of it.

I glared at the pillow then looked under my bed.

"Len what the hell?".

I saw Len's blue eye pop open.  
I crawled out from under the bed in a black leather jacket and matching pants.

Why do I feel like I'm about to get mugged.

Len stretched yawning, "Hosih, ou should really treat you're house guests nicer, I'm afread I have crick in my neck now".

"PFFT, HOUSEGUEST HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE "?.

Len shrugged, "I have a key".

"Len. I'm going to be very busy tomorrow and I would like it if I had a good nights sleep".

"No"

;-;

"Why".

Len's face blushed, his eyes big and blue. "Does...Onii not wish to spend the night with me"?.

I blushed and glared at him, "Thats not gonna work on me Len, now beat it".

Len whimpered, "can't I stay the night, I'll be gone by morning".

I grabbed his pillow and threw it smack at him.  
"Fine...you sleep on the floor...and don't touch anything".

Len pouted, "but don't I always".

.o


	4. Coffe Car

I yawned the sun shining in my face, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I started to get up when I felt to arms sling around my waist.

"..."

I grabbed the pillow closest to me and smacked him as hard as I could.

"I told you to sleep on the floor "

Len stuck his toung out, "it was sooo cold on the floor Onii, and you were so warm" he blushed and quivered.

"Dear God Len you're a pervert".

He snickered and stood up, stretching.

O.O Is he wearing?...never mind.

I sighed standing up off the bed,

"You can leave now Len".

"Len?" I turnt around to see him already gone.

Dear God that kid's weird.

I took a quick shower, got dressed in a nice business suit _(unfortunately Len had switched out all my ties to yellow)._

I grabbed a mug of coffe and checked my watch.

CRAP I'M LATE!.

I dashed out the house, running down flights of stairs and to my little tan car.

I sighed once I was in and took a sip of my coffee-

"LOVER!"

I jumped, coffe pouring on me, "HOTHOTHOT".

I put my coffee mug into the cup holder and quickly took my jacket it off. I sighed then glared at Len in the rearview mirror.

"What? I wanted to come".

"Of course you did".

"So can I".

I sighed, checking to make sure my white dress shirt was okay.

"Fine. Just don't...say anything".

He gave me a soldier salute and climbed into the front seat next to mine.  
I let out an irritated sigh but kept quiet.  
I glanced at him from the corner of my eye.

He was wearing his sisters shorts, her shirt, her bow, and her sleeves. o/o.

…Forget it Hoshi, just don't say anything.

I drove up to my fathers mansion and felt the floor sweep out from under me. The front gate opened, Len let out a boring sigh.

I drove in and parked, I stepped out of the car and looked up at the five story house.

Flash Back:

"Hoshi-kun, sweet star why are you crying?".

"Papa hit m-m-eeee".

"Don't worry Hoshi-Kun, mama is here".

Present

My eye twitched, life sucks.  
I looked over at Len getting out of the car and sighed.

"Wait in the car Len this is family business".

He sighed, "fine".

I walked in placing my hand on the double doors when.

SMACK

"Hoshi-San!, you're late!".

Today is going to be one hell of a day.

* * *

So Srry ppl I TOTALLY forgot about this story, and I was re-reading it like HOLY PIZZA theres alotta errors, I hope I did better in this chapter R&R ppl! ^3^


End file.
